Skid Situation Part 2
by Xanafied4929
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors think they have successfully located William. But there is a surprise from Xana. Can the gang fight this new rival and win or will they lose and the new rival have their first victory? Read for yourself and find out.


It was a nice calm Tuesday at Kadic and the gang was sitting on their favorite bench talking about things that happened to them yesterday.

"I finally beat level 7 on Kung Fu Commando." Odd said triumphantly.

"I think I found a way to bring back William." Jeremy said happily.

"What!?" the others said in unison.

"That's right. By studying the code that got Odd devirtualized I realized I could turn the virus into a program that I could download into your weapons. Well I can only load it into all the weapons except Aelita's." Jeremy explained.

"That's great. When can we go?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"When all our classes are over, and I can only put the virus into one of your laser arrows Odd." Jeremy stated.

"It's nice to know we won't have to keep making excuses for the real William's absences." Yumi said cheerfully.

"Well, Jeremy and I have math now but as soon as were done we'll give you guys a call." Aelita said before walking off with Jeremy.

As soon as math was over Jeremy and Aelita ran straight for the Factory. When they were in the Lab Jeremy was at the Supercomputer and Aelita checked the Superscan.

"I found William. He's in the Mountain Sector and heading northeast." Aelita said as soon as she spotted him on the Superscan.

"I'll call the others." Jeremy said.

But before he could move a finger to type the Superscan went off.

"What is it now?" Jeremy said as he got up to check the Superscan.

But as soon as he reached it nothing showed up.

"That's strange." Jeremy said as soon as he noticed something was up.

"What's up with XANA today? Is he not up to attacking today?" Aelita asked curiously.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I intend to find out." Jeremy said while running towards the Supercomputer.

"I'll call the others." Aelita said as she started dialing Yumi's number.

"Hello?" Yumi asked.

"Yumi It's Aelita. I need you to grab the boys and come straight to the Factory."

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked wondering about what dirty trick XANA decided to pull this time.

"Jeremy and I tried to check for signs of William's location and where he was heading. Shortly after the Superscan went off and we found nothing." Aelita said.

"Okay just let me tell my parents." Yumi responded.

Jeremy ended his call with Odd and Ulrich. After a few minutes everyone was at the Factory.

"Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Virtualization! Your turn Odd. Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Odd. Virtualization!" As soon as Jeremy finished the process, he heard a thud.

"_Not again_." Jeremy thought to himself.

And then he heard someone talking. It was Yumi fussing at Odd.

"What do I look like to you? A cushion?" Yumi said angrily.

"No." Odd replied.

"Then get off me." Yumi hissed.

"Sorry." Odd said sarcastically.

"Save the fighting for the monsters. A couple of Tarantulas just popped up in the same sector as you guys." Jeremy said worriedly.

"Uh guys." Jeremy said in a worrying tone.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked.

"It looks like a new kind of monster." Jeremy said curiously.

"It seems to be a black Kankrelat." Ulrich said.

"Why don't we call it a dark Kankrelat just in case we run into more monsters with this color? Though I hope we don't." Yumi suggested.

"Good idea but right now I suggest we get back to the task at hand." Jeremy said in response to Yumi's suggestion.

"We're on it Einstein." Odd said.

Just as Odd finished speaking Yumi and Ulrich took out the Tarantulas while Aelita was still fighting the Kankrelat.

"How is this thing still alive?" Ulrich said confused.

"Because it has double the normal amount of life points for a regular Kankrelat." Jeremy said while looking at the amount of life points on his screen.

"So all of you have to attack it at once." Jeremy said hoping everything would go alright.

As soon as they did as Jeremy suggested the Kankrelat was dead.

"Alright Jeremy we took care of the kanker-creep 2.0." Odd said.

As soon as he finished talking Aelita deactivated the tower and Jeremy launched a RTTP. Afterwards the group met up in Jeremy's room.

"I wish we could have found William." Yumi said with a sad tone.

"No worries. We'll find him and bring him back one day, you'll see." Jeremy said assuring.

"Thanks guys." Yumi said.

"Hey what kind of friends would we be if we didn't?" Odd said jokingly.

Everyone laughed.

The End.

I would like to give a huge shout out to all my readers. I based this story off Skid Situation and the Fall of X.A.N.A. game. Please leave a review. Any reviews I get are greatly appreciated. Please have a great day!


End file.
